In food processing plants, keeping a sanitary environment is imperative to prevent the food from becoming contaminated. One method used to maintain a sanitary environment is by sanitizing footwear of workers as they enter the plant. A typical footwear sanitizing system is done with the use of brush scrubbers or a sprayed foam solution. However, in dry powder production facilities, it is desirable to minimize moisture on the plant production floor and on the footwear. The use of a boot scrubber system or foam solutions introduce unwanted moisture on the plant production floor and on the footwear and hence are undesirable in a dry powder production facility.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a sanitary foot sprayer system that does not introduce significant moisture in a dry powder plant.